GoodBye, Brokenstar
by montezia93
Summary: This is the first story in this warriors/hell girl crossover, though not Chronologically. This is a bit canon, but not 100%. It is my retelling of how Brokenstar got sent to the Dark Forest.All of the characters will be represented as cats.
1. Chapter 1

" Windclan has grown strong again," Tallstar announced to the cats at fourtrees. It had been days ago that Windclan had returned to their own territory. It was a rather bittersweet ending. Brownpaw's mother had been killed as Shadowclan forcefully drove them home. He remembered looking back, seeing his mother's lifeless body in front of the nusery.

_"MOTH-ER!" he screamed, as Nightsky, a young warrior, had lead him out of the camp. He looked back to see Brokenstar's outline on the crest of the hill leading into Windclan territory. He could hear the evil laugh of the Shadowclan leader._

" Brownpaw?Brownpaw?" The sound of his brother's voice came." Brownpaw,snap out of it!"

"Huh?" The scene of Brokenstar's outline on the crest of the hill faded, and the scene of the moors re-appeared in front of had been in a flashback.

" We're leaving," meowed his brother, Leafpaw." Are you feeling alright?"

" I'm fine," replied Brownpaw.

He followed the rest of his clan towards as he was leaving, he could hear two voices talking , Brownpaw pricked his hears to tune in to the conversation.

" Have you heard about the Dark Forest she-cat?" meowed a cat to another.

" No,who is this?"inquired the other.

" She can be summoned every moonhigh at the moonstone. She then comes to take vengence on a cat, then drags them into the Dark forest,"

" Where do cats find her?"

" Actually, the cats summon her by going behind mothermouth and pressing their nose on a black front of it is this gray flower that is withered but is always there,"

"Hm. anyone tried it?"

"Dunno.I just only heard of the mother tells me that all of it is fake,"

"Well,if it was real,I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of someone's vengence,"

"Brownpaw!"

The brown apprentice jumped up,"Huh?"

" You must be really sleepy, let's go back to the camp," Leafpaw suggested..

" I'll catch up with you later, I'm going walking,"

"Want me to come along?"

"No. It's better if I go by myself.I need to clear my head," Brownpaw fibbed. He decided that now was the right time to go behind mothermouth to test the validity of what those cats said. Part of him hoped that the legend was real. The thought that Brokenstar had been allowed to get away with his crime and be responsible for the death of some of his clan members angered him. Yet at the same time, he was very doubtful that these cats were telling the truth at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Brownpaw decided to go see if this Dark Forest she-cat those 2 cats had talked about was real. He waited until most of the cats in camp were asleep before leaving.

A gentle night breeze buffeted his fur. The Wind blew downwind, opposite in the direction that Brownpaw was traveling.

_Good. No one should catch me._

He proceeded on and paused when he got to the thunderpath. He could sense no monsters, so he quickly hurried across. He paused to catch his breath as soon as he got to the other side before continuing on.

Mothermouth stood before him. The scents coming from it were of stale Shadowclan stench. Brownpaw snarled at the thought of such a horrible cat like Brokenstar receiving his nine lives. He could not wait until every last one of them was gone.

He padded around to behind mothermouth. Behind it lay a small forest. Since it was getting dark, it would be harder for him to find the black rock. Then, he remembered the withered flower that the cats were talking about. He searched out for that instead.

As it grew darker and darker, he became more agitated._Maybe I'm wasting my time here. Foolish cats._

He searched and searched, still not seeing any sign of the flower. Finally, he decided to give up. Before deciding to head back, the thoughts of Brokenstar's clan driving Windclan came back to clawed at the ground in frustration._I'm a fool for ever believing them. _As he raised a paw, he noticed a crumpled flower. It was the gray flower that the two cats were talking about. The gray flower vanished into bits that flew into the he looked up, he noticed a black she-cat with red eyes standing in front of him. Behind her was a giant oak that was as big as one of the oaks at fourtrees. The night sky was noticeably lighter, and thus it appeared to be just around sunset.

" Who are you?" inquired Brownpaw.

" I am Heart. You have summoned me," replied the her paw was a bundle of red leaves." This is for you,"

Brownpaw accepted the offer.

" Inside it is a big red berry. In eating it,you are in a covenant with me,"explained the she-cat." After eating those berries, your tormentor will be taken to the Place of no stars,"

In hearing this, Brownpaw proceeded to unwrap the berry.

"However," Brownpaw paused and looked into the she-cat's eyes when she spoke again." You must deliever your part of the bargain once vengence is you die, your soul will also belong to the place of no stars. Your soul will be left to wander in everlasting solitude and in the will never know the joys of Starclan,"

The scene around him became dark. He looked up to the sky and noticed that there were no moon or trees around him were tall and dark, and he felt as if something sinister were behind them.

" Hello?" He called out. His voice echoed. There was no reply. He tried to search for any scents around him. But the only other one was his. A cold breeze made him shiver. This land all around him was silent, lifeless and dark. He couldn't imagine spending an eternity here, all alone in such a place as longed for his clanmates and companions and to be able to see the moon and stars in the sky at night.

Brownpaw then found himself back on the moors of Windclan. The bundle that Heart had given him was right in front of his paws.

" The decision rests with you," came her voice.

Brownpaw picked the bundle up, and proceeded to hide it in a safe place. He decided to bury it in the apprentices' den next to the nest he slept in.

Brownpaw lunged to the left. Leafpaw unbalanced him form underneath, sending him crashing onto the ground.

" Well done, Leafpaw," congratulated the young tom's mentor, Tornear.

" Your technique needs more improvement," Brownpaw's mentor, Haretail, commented.

Last night, Brownpaw had trouble going to sleep. And all day, he couldn't concentrate. It was hard for him to decide on whether or not to send Brokenstar to the Dark Forest. If he did, that mean cat wouldn't be allowed to torment anymore souls. But if he was allowed to go on living-. Brownpaw shook the thought didn't even want to imagine what Brokenstar could do next.

_But is sending him to the Dark forest worth an eternity there?_He pondered.

" I smell shadowclan near our border!" reported Tawnyfoot." Along with some unrecognizable scent,"

" It looks like we might be driven out again!" worried Onewhisker.

The two cats along with one other warrior and an apprentice stood at the border. Brownpaw paused from his meal to carefully listen in.

" It seems that Brokenstar is on the move again," meowed Tawnyfoot to Tallstar. The Windclan leader had a solemn expression on his face.

"Inform Deadfoot of this, and have him send out extra patrols to mark the border," responded Tallstar.

"Right," Tawnyfoot nodded and padded away.

" It's going to take more than scent to scare them off," commented Mudclaw." We should invade their camp and drive them out so that they can know the misery that they have put us through,"

" No," disagreed Tallstar." We should wait and see,"

Mudclaw drew his lips back in the beginnings of a snarl, as if Brownpaw thought that his father would attack his own leader, he saw his snarl fade and his fur lie flat. The warrior walked away.

_Maybe Onewhisker is right.I can't hesitate any longer. If I wait too late, shadowclan might invade again. I can't let that happen._

As soon as the apprentice finished his meal, he went back to the place where he buried the Berry. He uncovered it as quickly as he could. Just as he proceeded to unwrap the Berry, he stopped himself. _I can't_. He reburied the Berry, and walked away. Sending a cat to the Dark Forest wasn't worth spending an eternity there. _Maybe things will get better._

" Spottedleaf was killed in a raid," announced Bluestar. Gasps came from the crowd below. The cats began to chat among themselves, pondereing about the murderer.

" What coward would dare kill a medicine cat?"

"She was such a nice medicine cat,"

" Only a real heartless fool would have the guts to do it,"

" That's just plain wrong,"

Brownpaw stood there listening,dismayed. _It's my 's all my fault.I waited too late._

Bluestar raised her tail for silence.

"Who killed her?" inquired a she-cat.

" It is unknown,but it was learned that the raid was lead by Brokenstar," replied Bluestar.

"Speaking of Brokenstar, did you notice that he's not here?" mewed Leafpaw. Brownpaw noticed that he was in his place was an elderly black tom.

Brownpaw saw the other leaders turning their attention towards the Thunderclan leader.

" And is he dead?" inquired Tallstar.

Fourtrees grew silent as they awaited the Thunderclan leader's response.

" He is a prisoner in our camp," replied Bluestar.

"WHAT?" hissed Tallstar, his eyes wide with shock. The Windclan leader drew his lips back in a snarl, and his pelt began to bristle." He's not dead?"

" No,but-" just as Bluestar began to speak, she was cut off from the cacophony that arose from the crowd below. Cats began to insult Bluestar, some of them using very colorful language while doing so.

" You know what he did to us!" hissed Tallstar." That piece of-of _foxdung _must be dealt with right away,"

"You should kill him," added Mudclaw.

" If Thunderclan can't handle this, then Shadowclan will," Meowed Nightstar." Expect an unpleasant visit from us soon,"

"And Windclan too,"Added Tallstar.

Brownpaw's pelt the distance, standing next to the Riverclan deputy was Heart. She only stared back at him, saying nothing.

_I know what I must do now._Thought Brownpaw.

As soon as the gathering was over, he headed back to his camp along with his clanmates. He headed straight for the apprentices den, and to the spot where he had buried the berry.

When he uncovered the berry, he unwrapped it out of its bundle.

"It's time to end this now!"

"Time to end what?" Leafpaw was standing behind his brother, watching.

Leafpaw chewed the berry, and swallowed it in one gulp. The leaf in which the berry was bundled disappeared into the sky.

_**"Your Grievance shall be avenged**_," Came a deep voice.

"What's going on?" asked Leafpaw.

" I did what I had to do," replied Brownpaw, solemny.


	3. Chapter 3

At Heart's house

Heart sat in a pond,wading. An elderly cat,who was in a den,called out,"Heart,it's time to go,"

"Yes Grandmother,"The black she-cat got up out of the pool,and dried herself inside her den,she got a red flower,and perched it on her right ear.

Woody,one of Heart's companions and a brown elderly tom,turned into a brown got two other companions,Bonette and Forest,turned into big blue and yellow berries enwrapped in leaves,and sat next to cart lifted off,and traveled away.

" plans are underway and soon Thunderclan shall fall,"purred a dark tabby sat prisoner in Thunderclan's camp,in a ,he could hear clan life going on like that was all he could .He had recently been blinded in battle,so now his world was filled with darkness,which was something he longed to be able to see,so that once his plans were complete he could watch as Thunderclan gave a devious chuckle at the thought.

"Hey! make me come in there!"threatened the first cat.

"Don't waste your time with him,"replied the second cat."He's already got what he's deserved,"

Brokenstar snarled,but didn't say was too tired ,he yawned and laid his head quickly as he fell asleep,he found himself awake,and in another place.

_Where am I?_Pondered the tom._Hey!I can see where am I?Wait!This is Shadowclan's did I get here so quickly?_

The tom heard a she-cat turned his head to see a young white she-cat crying in the center of the camp.

"You monster,"she sobbed."You took away my could you?"

"Silence!,"replied he realized what he had done,and his expression softened up a stepped up to console her and gently said."I haven't killed any I do that?"The leader was bewildered as to what was happening.

"Maybe this will help you refreshen your memory,"The white she-cat turned her oozed out of her eyes,nose and blood oozed so fastly that it formed into a puddle on the ground,staining the bottom of Brokenstar's paws.

"What the-?"responded the leader at the sight._This can't be real!I bet this is one of Starclan's nasty tricks._

"Oh,but indeed,it is,"the she-cat wrapped herself around she looked up,she turned into a froze in fear,his eyes wide with cat used her tailbone to pierce into Brokenstar's yowled in pain.

"Was that convincing enough?"asked the skeleton.

"Get away from me!"hissed the Shadowclan pushed the skeleton away,then ran into a nearby could hear evil laughter behind him.

What is going on?He mused as he caught his breath.

"I hope the kits that I have will grow up to be the best warriors,and not a monster like Brokenstar,"meowed a voice.

"Who said that?"hissed Brokenstar, insulted.

2 cats stepped foward,out of the possessed a stared in became paralyzed with two faceless cats stepped foward.

"Get away from me!"hissed walked backwards out of the den.

A sudden pang rose in brokenstar's ..was moving inside of him!

_This can't be!I'm a tom!I can't get pregnant._

The thought became null when,in front of his eyes,his belly began to rapidly felt like he was carrying a heavy weight in front of him.

"I carried those kits for two moons and gave birth to them!"spat a black and white she-cat."And for you to murder them,I was left you will bear the pain that I have suffered,"

The pain in Brokenstar's belly grew belly began to expand and expand,until kits burst out of it.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Brokenstar screamed in cacophony of wicked laughs,several she-cats explaining their lament and the cries of the kits that erupted from his belly rang in his shuddered in excruciating pain as more and more kits crawled out of his recognized them as former apprentices of his didn't know how to many things were going on at once.

"You promised to make us the best you killed us!you're the worst mentor in history!"hissed one of his former apprentices.

Brokenstar could feel claws on his legs,tail,flank and looked down at the rose out of the ground,followed by cats that looked helf Brokenstar tried to run,he discovered that his paws were stuck to the struggled in vain to looked over his shoulders,and saw the cats approaching.

"Come on,dammit!"he the crowd got closer and closer,he became frightened."Someone,help!"

"What you did was wrong,"said a handsome and slim jet black cat with green eyes,stepping out.

"Don't you even feel the least bit guilty?"added an elderly brown tom.

"You even forced your clanmates to eat rats,"finished a beautiful,long legged she said that,crow food begin to pour onto his tried to shake them off,but he was still stuck to the ground.

"Get this s*** away from me!"he hissed.

"What's the matter,don't you want one?"Bonette used her telekinetic powers to move the rats towards Brokenstar's face."After all,this is what you feed them,Surely,you thought they might have enjoyed might too,"

"I'm not hungry and my clanmates chose to eat it,"Brokenstar hissed."If they truly didn't want to eat it they would have refused to but at the exspense of the warrior code.I was looking out for the best interests of my was little food,"

"In the middle of leaf-fall,I think not,"replied the elderly brown tom."Even with decreasing prey during that time ,in my moons of living,there was sufficient prey that eating carrion wasn't necessary,"

"And some cats died because of ,mothers and warriors,"pointed out the slim black tom."How can you justify that was the best interests of the don't even you still don''re just a selfish bastard who only cared about his 't that why you killed you father?"

"What do you know about Raggedstar?He was unfit for leadership!"replied Brokenstar.

"Well at least he was better than a rubbish leader than you,"retorted the pretty tabby she-cat.

"Why you-"Brokenstar was able to move freely again,but he was stopped by heart who had appeared before him.

"Oh pitiful shadow,lost in the darkness,bringing torment and pain to dammed soul wallowing in ,it's time to die?"

Brokenstar's eyes widened as Heart lifted her tail.

The next moment,Brokenstar found himself in a dark place.

"Where the f*** am I?"he hissed.

"This is your place to spend in eternity,"meowed looked around,but the she-cat was nowhere to be seen.

Epilogue

"We have two new warriors,Brownfeather and Smallflight,"Tallstar proudly cats around them at the gathering cheered for Windclan leader then said a few words after the commotion died then nudged the new Shadowclan leader,Tigerstar,the last one to massive tabby tom dipped his head respectfully towards Tallstar,then turned his full attention back to the gathering.

"It appears that Brokenstar has disappeared,"began Tigerstar."But he was no good for that,we should all put the past behind us,and move time,Shadowclan won't have a leader that was as cruel as he will be better off with him gone,"

Shadowclan cheered,with a few other non Shadowclan supporters.

Brownfeather looked at his paw pad,and noticed the mark on it representing the decision he made to send a cat to the dark looked up to the was sad that he would never be able to go to Starclan with his clanmates,or be able to see his mother again,but he felt that his decision was worth it.


End file.
